Native People for Cancer Control (NPCC) is a currenfiy funded regional Community Networks Program serving an 8-state region. NPCC is headquartered at the University of Washington in Seattle, with 3 addifional sites that align geographically with the conduct of our Community Outreach Program activifies. Site 1 includes Washington, Alaska, and Oregon; Site 2 includes Idaho, Montana, and Wyoming; and Site 3 includes North and South Dakota. South Dakota is also home to NPCC's partner organization, the non-profit, community-based Black Hills Center for American Indian Health (BHCAIH). NPCC is organized into an Administrafive Core and Community Outreach, Research, and Training Programs. The Research Program is comprised of a Research Project, 2 Pilot Projects, and 2 Training Projects. Directorship of NPCC will be shared by Dedra Buchwald, MD, Professor of Medicine and Director, Partnerships for Nafive Health, University of Washington, and Jeffrey Henderson (Cheyenne River Sioux), MD, MPH, President and CEO of BHCAIH Aligned with tiie team science approach of this application, the Administrative Core integrates the University's strength in administrafion, training, outreach, innovative community educafion, and methodology with the equally formidable strengths of BHCAIH in community-based participatory research and field work with American Indian and Alaska Nafive populations. This Core will provide day-to-day and long-term direcfion and support to NPCC. Accordingly, the Specific Aims ofthe Administrative Core are to 1) support logistical and field operations of the Research Projects, Pilot Projects, Community Outreach Program, and Training Program; 2) stimulate, coordinate, and monitor diverse activifies across the Research Projects, Pilot Projects, Community Outreach Program, and Training Program; 3) supen/ise implementation of key strategic decisions; and 4) facilitate program planning, implementafion, evaluafion, and review. Administrative Core staff will support a broad range of logisfical operations. The Steering Committee will make key strategic decisions and engage in program planning and review. Evaluafions will be conducted in concert with program staff of the Center to Reduce Cancer Health Disparifies and with NPCC's Community Advisory Group, comprised of local and regional experts and stakeholders. In addition to Drs. Buchwald and Henderson, other key Administrafive Core personnel at the University of Washington who will implement logistical tasks are Ursula Tsosie (Navajo), MPH, and Carrie Nass, MPH, Co-Directors; Kim Tran, BA, Program Manager; and Michelle Xan, MS, Senior Computer Specialist. At BHCAIH, Sandra Albertson (Fort Peck Tribes), BA, Director of Grants and Contracts will assist Dr. Henderson.